Niklaus Mikaelson
Klaus (born Niklaus) is a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid, and one of The Originals. He is first mentioned by Rose to Stefan. He is the main antagonist of Season 2, starting from The Curse Chapter, and possibly season three as well. Quotes Klaus to Damon - The Last Day History Klaus was originally mentioned by Rose. The only thing he has wanted is to break The Sun and Moon Curse. In the episode entitled Klaus, Elijah informed Elena that he and Klaus are half-brothers, and that they were born mortal and by some unknown means became the original family of vampires. He along with his half-brother Elijah, Klaus has 6 siblings making him the 7th. His mother and father were wealthy landowners who lived in Eastern Europe. His mother cheated on her husband with a werewolf, and Klaus was a product of that affair. Her husband subsequently hunted down and killed her werewolf lover and his family, starting the war between the two species. Klaus has been looking for a means to break the curse for the past thousand years, which makes it possible to infer Klaus is approximately one thousand years old as the curse was placed on him soon after becoming a vampire and discovering his werewolf bloodline. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to help find a moonstone and a Petrova doppelgänger to break the actual curse, which kept his werewolf side dormant. His goal is to bring out his werewolf side so he could be the sire of a new race. He was a nobleman in late 15th century England where he met Katerina Petrova. After Katherine escaped, she was turned into a vampire unintentionally by Rose. In retaliation, Klaus traveled to Bulgaria and murdered her family for her defiance. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine ever since. In By the Light of the Moon, Elijah tells Elena that Klaus is the most hated and feared of all the Originals. Those who fear him are desperate for his approval and if word gets out that the doppelgänger exists a line of vampires will be eager to take Elena to him. Klaus has become a recluse who confides in and trusts only the members of his inner circle from which Elijah has been banned. Klaus is searching for a way to undue the curse without the doppelgänger and has forced generations of witches and warlocks to help him for centuries. Unfortunately, Klaus used Isobel to find Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, The Moonstone, and a vessel (Alaric). Klaus believes a vampires greatest weakness is love and that they are not week. He had seen how Elijah had started to care and fall in love with Katerina. Season Two Klaus' first "appearance" is when he has Alaric kidnapped and uses him as a vessel of sorts to speak through him. Maddox, a warlock who works for him, performed a spell to somehow help Klaus possess him. He interrogated Katherine for information about Elena and her friends and learned that a witch Bonnie Bennett could be a danger to him so he decided to kill her. Still pretending to be Alaric he attacked the 60's dance by compelling several students and finally cornering Bonnie forcing her to use all her power and die. He didn't realize that she had faked her death to protect herself and Elena. He later has Maddox, and his other minions, including Greta, bring his original body and perform a ritual which returns him to it. He has Maddox trick Tyler into returning by making his mother Carol call him and tell him she had a accident, then force her down the stairs. When Tyler and Caroline show up at the hospital to visit, Maddox and Greta capture them. Klaus manages to break the curse by having Greta perform a ritual, and him killing Jenna, Jules and Elena as sacrifices. Greta is killed by Damon, and Bonnie uses her powers to weaken Klaus for Elijah to finish off. As Elijah starts to kill him, Klaus reveals that he did not bury their family at sea - the bodies are safe. He promises to take Elijah to them if he saves him. Elijah decides not to kill him and dashes away with Klaus before Bonnie could stop them. Powers & Abilities *'Speed:' One of the most amazing among their abilities is their speed, substantially faster than the human eye can see. When vampires run, they become "all but invisible". *'Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any animal or human. *'Senses: '''Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Healing: 'If an Original Vampire is injured, their bodies will heal in an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Mind Compulsion: 'Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. ''Only Originals are able to compel other vampires. *'Immortality: '''Original Vampires are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Durability: 'Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. Changes from the Books In the books, Klaus is of unknown age, but is at least from the bronze age. He seems to have fought in every major war through time, most notably in Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side). He then decided to stick around the general area of Germany where, sometime in the 15th century. In the books, Klaus was the one who transformed Katherine into a vampire, in the TV series, it ended up being Rose who played the part, and Klaus and Katherine's back stories have been completely changed from the books. Klaus shows great strength and durability at all times of injury and other vampires feared law. For example: Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine to inform the brothers Salvatores that he is dead (Katherine kills Klaus centuries ago, because he is no longer useful). Klaus continually avoids Elena messages or visions to Bonnie and Stefan. A vampire must be invited by someone to enter your home, but Klaus enters Vicki's house and violently murdered her without one. Stefan and Damon fight against Klaus, but do not do any harm. In the books, when everyone tries to fight against Klaus, all of the weapons used against him fail. Klaus more or less kills Stefan, and nearly kills Damon as well, until an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army's worth of unquiet Civil War ghosts against him. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are unknown. Appearances ;Season 2 * Know Thy Enemy - (In Alaric's body) * The Last Dance - (In Alaric's body) * Klaus (episode) - (In Alaric's body) (First modern day appearance) * The Last Day * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Events Influenced By Klaus' Goal Of Breaking The Curse * Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls, her turning of Stefan and Damon, her faked death and her subsequent return to the town. (Lost Girls, Children of the Damned, Blood Brothers, Founder's Day, The Return) * The moonstone coming into George Lockwood's possession. (Memory Lane). * Rose and Trevor kidnapping Elena. (Masquerade, Rose) * Katherine turning into a vampire to avoid being sacrificed. (Katerina) * Tyler's curse being activated, Caroline being turned into a vampire, Bonnie's growing witch power, Katherine giving birth to a daughter who becomes Elena's ancestor. (Masquerade, The Return, Brave New World, Pilot, You're Undead To Me, History Repeating, Bloodlines, Katerina) * Elena readying herself to be sacrificed to save her friends. (The Sacrifice, By The Light of the Moon) * Elijah's deal with Elena. (By The Light of the Moon). * Elijah's revival, and trust for Elena (The Last Dance),(Klaus (episode)). * Jenna being turned into a vampire. (The Last Day) * The deaths of Jenna, Jules, and Elena, and Elijah breaking the deal he made with Elena and her friends. (The Sun Also Rises) vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h43m51s108.png|Maddox transferring Kalus's spirit to Alaric's body vlcsnap-2011-05-01-01h44m25s91.png|Kalus (in Alaric's body) compelling Katherine 219klaus12.jpg 219klaus14.jpg 219klaus15.jpg 219klaus3.jpg 219klaus4.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus6.jpg 219klaus7.jpg 219klaus8.jpg 219VampireDiaries0964.jpg|Klaus in Alarics body vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h01m39s187.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h02m52s149.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m19s109.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m22s138.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m32s235.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h15m48s235.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h16m46s43.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h16m08s175.png Trivia *In the Books, the character of Klaus was partially based on Rutger Hauer's character (John Ryder) in the 1986 movie The Hitcher. **John Ryder "The Hitcher": It is not clear where he came from, who he is or what his motivation is, but the one thing that is known is that his name is John Ryder. He has a sadistic drive for killing everyone and anyone he comes across. From what it seems, he is suicidal and he's on the look out for someone to do the task for him. *Initially, Klaus would not have an appearance on the TV series, however he would be replaced by a vampire named Phillipe (an old and powerful vampire who comes after Elena), but Klaus's character was respected and now he will be in the TV series. *Julie Plec states that the mystery of when Klaus finally comes to the show will be an ongoing mystery, meaning episode 2.16 the one to mark his first appearance on the series. *In the episode ''Katerina, mentions that Klaus had all the elements to break the curse of the sun and the moon, but Katherine manages to escape with the Moonstone. *Katherine Pierce wanted to make a deal with Klaus so she could trade the Moonstone for her freedom. *In the books, Klaus seems to have fought in every major war through time (Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall). *In the series, Katherine meets Klaus in England but in the books, Klaus remains in Germany for centuries where Katherine is turned into a vampire. *Klaus seriously affects the life of Katherine in the books and the series. In the books, Klaus controls the mind of Katherine and makes insane, cruel, sadistic, cold, unstable, murders, etc. In the series, Katherine was not transformed by Klaus and was never his student but she is damaged by the abandonment of her daughter, the death of her entire family and the terror of The Originals. *In the books, Klaus is weak against the Spirits (Ghosts), because he can´t attack them. In the series, his weakness is currently unknown. *In the books, Klaus was the one who killed Vicki where as, in the series Vicki was turned into a vampire by Damon and then staked by Stefan. *He can make even Damon "shake in his boots". *In the books, never established if Klaus has a ring to walk in the day. *In the books, Klaus has his first and last battle against Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and Caroline on the 31st of October. After that, the whereabouts of Klaus and his condition remains a mystery. *Klaus, Isobel, Rose and Katerina are the only characters thus far to have an episode named after them with Klaus being the fourth and first male. *He is the main antagonist with the fewest modern day appearances (3). *In the books, Klaus wanted to have Meredith Sulez and Cristian Sulez under his control. But in the process Meredith becomes half-vampire and half human, while Christian is completely turned into a vampire. In the series, Klaus kidnaps Greta Martin to use and break the curse. *In the books, Klaus is wise, sadistic, cruel, insane, etc. In the series Elijah said that Klaus is a reclusive, paranoid, the most feared and hated of The Originals. *In the books, Klaus is one of the Old Ones but in the series, Klaus is a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid, and one of The Originals. *In the series, Klaus shares similarities with Markus Corvinus of the Underworld film series. *Klaus manages to break the curse using a Greta, Jenna, Jules and Elena. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Male Category:Main Antagonists Category:Werewolves